vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
Recovery Blues
Title: Recovery Blues Players: Juliet Parrish, Martin Grace, Elizabeth Maxwell, Heather O'Leary, Ham Tyler, and Michaela "Mike" Quinn Location: Maxwell Ranch Synopsis: Ah, the continuation of recovery… Log Begins Juliet Parrish arrives from Hallway. Elizabeth Maxwell lays on the bed, looking a little better than last night, but not much. She's awake, but her eyes aren't entirely open, she's just laying there resting quietly. Juliet Parrish gives a light tap on the door, in her lab coat, having just returned from the day at the office. Yes, she went into work today. She didn't really have a choice. A little paler than normal, she smiles nonetheless. "I don't want to say I told you so." she chuckles. Elizabeth Maxwell glances over and smiles just a little bit, looking upward. "Sorry… I was trying to move around to get a better position for another shot." "Well, maybe next time you'll listen." Juliet winks down at Elizabeth, moving to pull back the covers a bit. "How're you feeling?" Elizabeth Maxwell smiles just a little bit and shrugs. "Well… I'll certainly admit that I've felt better… Still, as much of a mess as it was… it could have been a lot worse." Juliet Parrish inclines her head, agreeing with that assessment. "It could have been." she agrees, checking Elizabeth over quickly. "Need anything? Something to eat, or drink?" Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and shakes her head a little bit. "Not right at the moment, thanks. I was able to get up just long enough to get to the bathroom earlier, even if I'm not supposed to be…" She smiles a little. Juliet Parrish chuckles quietly, quite happy Elizabeth isn't commenting on her being up and about. "Good, but don't do it again. At least, not without help." she chastises lightly. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little and shrugs. "Well, I'm not quite /that/ bad off… Needed to clean up a little bit, that's all. I sat back down when I got in there… I'm trying to be as careful as I can, without being totally bedridden." She raises her eyebrows a bit. "I'll wait a while longer before I try making it to the kitchen, though, don't worry." "Good. If you need anything, just call. Someone will get it for you." Juliet perches oh so carefully on the edge of the bed, smiling faintly. "You gave me a real scare last night." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little bit. "I'll be fine. I'll probably be out rummaging the fridge by tomorrow." She raises her eyebrows then. "Not that you didn't give us one as well. How are you feeling?" "What do you mean?" Julie wonders, turning her head to the side. "I walked out of there on my own last night, unlike you." Not true, but she's not going to argue that point Elizabeth Maxwell laughs just a little bit. "Well… I probably would have, if I hadn't moved towards you, and got the attention of the one who'd been shooting at you." she smiles and shrugs slightly. "Well, then, next time remember I'm a better shot than you give me credit for, and we'll all be fine." Juliet winks, studying Elizabeth. "Next time after I finally let you go out again, that is." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little bit and raises her eyebrows. "I'll mention that to Heather, we'll have to start doing things while you're at work." She shakes her head a little then. "Just an unlucky night. This is only the second time I've been hit in the last month or so. I figure as long as I've hit more than I've been hit, I'm still good." Juliet Parrish sighs softly, shaking her head. "You don't realize what it's like, do you?" She smirks faintly, eyeing Elizabeth. "How does ice cream sound?" Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little bit and shrugs. "Hmm…" she grins a little. "It sounds pretty good, actually. And I've watched enough to realize it could be worse. I was a little worried because you'd been hit already once." "I wasn't hit, hardly a graze," Juliet counters quickly, straightening up carefully from where she'd sat down. "What flavor, I'll see if we have any in the kitchen?" Elizabeth Maxwell mmmhmms. "Hardly a graze enough that you fell clear back. I saw how much of a 'graze' it was." she smiles a little. "any kind is fine." Juliet Parrish laughs softly, shaking her head. "Yeah, I wasn't expecting to get hit, it scared the shit out of me." How eloquent! But she'll be damned if she lets Elizabeth think she was hit more than just a little. "I'll be right back." And she turns to fetch said ice cream. Elizabeth Maxwell laughs and shakes her head, watching. "Okay…" She smiles. "thanks." Juliet Parrish moves to the Hallway . Martin Grace knocks on the door. Elizabeth Maxwell glances up a little from laying on the bed. "Hm? Come in…" Her voice is very soft, partly weak, partly because Heather is totally asleep next to her. Martin Grace does so, bearing a bowl of what appears to be … yes, it is! His voice is a hoarse sotto voce: "Doc says you wanted some ice cream?" Elizabeth Maxwell glances up a little at that, smiling a little. "Hmm, sent someone else in with it, did she? Thanks…" She looks up a little more then. "Sorry for being stuck like this, or I'd get it myself." Martin Grace nods and comes to the edge of the bed, holding the bowl out and down. Elizabeth Maxwell reaches up for the bowl, wincing a little at the movement, but reaching up to get it anyway. "Thanks…" She smiles, petting your arm with one hand. "Sorry I couldn't help with supper tonight, as well. I'll be on my feet again by tomorrow I'm hoping…" Martin Grace gives the young woman a stroke of the hair. "It's alright, Elizabeth," he says, still in a rough whisper. "We do what we can. Just heal." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little, and nestles slightly at the hair stroking, setting her ice cream into her lap. "Had to be done, anyway… even if it did wind up in a 2 to 1 shootout." She smiles a little. "I'd probably get it worse from Julie if I was the only one that went down." Martin Grace keeps patpatting gently on the young girl's head. Endorphins from hair-petting are the best opiate money can't buy, after all. "Shh…Just enjoy. I'll wait here and take the bowl when you're done." Juliet Parrish arrives from Hallway. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little bit, slipping her hand down to get the spoon. "Okay…" she smiles, and looks around. "You could sit down if you like… probably could even turn on the radio or TV, if you kept it low…" Martin Grace shakes his head. "S'okay." He pats Elizabeth's hair a bit more, like a big kid patting a sick puppy. His voice is low, rough, hoarse, like an exaggerated whisper, to avoid waking up Heather. "You'll be alright. You're a tough little thing." Elizabeth Maxwell shakes he head a little bit. "I'm not that bad off. If Heather were awake, she probably deserves ice cream more than I do. She got shot down well before I did…" "That's because the grenade she threw actually hit some, and drew their attention." Juliet offers knowledgeably from the door where she stands. Martin Grace says, "Makes you wonder how they used the old fashioned World War I potato mashers without killing themselves, doesn't it?" Elizabeth Maxwell laughs just a little and shakes her head. "She did a lot better with grenades than I did. If I hadn't been down from the first hit, when I threw it, I probably would have gotten it there before they could dodge it." She rolls her eyes a bit and takes a bite. "My own fault for not standing up." Juliet Parrish smiles faintly, shifting to lean a shoulder against the door frame. "Well, at least you can admit it," she agrees with a wink. "We'll get you out at target practice yet. I'm sure if we aim you towards the broad side of the barn, you'll manage to hit it." Martin Grace says, "Which is better than I do, because Poppa taught me never to hit a broad." Elizabeth Maxwell narrows her eyes just a little bit, glancing over at Julie. "It's just the grenades. I do fine on the range with everything else. And I got the one I threw it at…" Juliet Parrish returns Elizabeth's glare with an innocent gaze of her own. "That's not the point, though." She doesn't know what the point is, but hey…teasing is fun. "Don't get worked up now, just eat your ice cream." Martin Grace keeps his voice low. "Besides, more seriously, I've found that if you start blaming yourself every time you get a scratch, you stop blaming the person who scratched you. I'm not one for the really complex thoughts, but I prefer to blame the bastard who shoots me when I get shot, thanks." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles just a little bit at Julie, laughing softly. "I'm not getting worked up, just over thinking what I might have done wrong." she smiles a little more and takes another bite. "And I /do/ blame them, never doubt that. Every last one outside the Fifth Column. That's why I was willing to help shoot the techs. They were a glaring an definite part of the problem." Juliet Parrish bites her lip at the comment about the Techs, and is quiet for a long moment before she sighs. "I have a couple of tests to go run. You kids behave yourself." She winks at them both, turning to leave. Martin Grace says, "Doc, I may not be catting around these days, but I'm hardly going to take it out on an injured girl with her girlfriend lying in bed next to her." He shoots Julie a look. "But goodnight." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit and smiles. "See you later, Julie. I'll behave." Martin Grace says quietly, "Hmph. Give a woman in a lab coat a strapping hero and suddenly everyone needs to get laid all the time." "I said nothing about getting laid!" Julie's voice calls from down the hall a ways. She'd really only meant for Liz not to get up out of bed. Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little bit and rolls her eyes slightly. "Not sure if she's well enough to be getting laid tonight, she should be resting after the hit she took." Martin Grace says, "Hence the wink," but not loud enough to carry down the hall. "Right." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and just keeps eating her ice cream, glancing towards the window a little, once in a while, mostly looking down and relaxing again. Martin Grace says, "So what's the next big score, or is there one?" Elizabeth Maxwell hmms a little bit, thinking back. "A prisoner camp at Ojai, I do believe. Not sure how soon it'll go down, it should be done /soon/…" Martin Grace says, "Not until you all are healed." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little bit and nods. "I suppose not…" she sighs. "That mission /could/ be easier, really… as long as we take extra weapons along, the prisoners probably will be able to help once we're breaking back out." Martin Grace says, "Yeah. Shotguns are easy. Point and shoot." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little bit and nods. "Yeah… I suppose so…" she settles in again. "I need to get myself back on my feet soon…" Martin Grace patpats Liz's hair some more. "Don't push it." Elizabeth Maxwell squirms just slightly. "I just don't like being bedridden is all. I keep thinking of all the things I should be doing, in terms of normal things that need doing in the yard, and other stuff that might come up adn need getting done…" Martin Grace says, "I know. I felt the same way the first time I tried to throw myself and a Visitor over the edge of an embankment, down a hill. I ended up breaking his neck and my arm. And it hurt like a sonofabitch." Elizabeth Maxwell winces a little bit. "Well, at least you weren't stuck in bed afterwards. Least not other than just enough to get the arm set, I'm assuming." She glances down at where the bandages are. "I'm being told not to get up at all. I'm /going/ to get up tomorrow morning, though…" Martin Grace says, "Don't make me sit on you, Elizabeth." Elizabeth Maxwell shakes her head a little bit. "I've been up as far as the bathroom already. I just want to be able to go to the fridge myself, and come out and eat all the good food you cook." Martin Grace says, "Flattery will get you everywhere," quietly. "But I can bring you something later. Is there anything you can't eat?" Elizabeth Maxwell shakes her head a little bit. "No one's told me not to eat anything, really… I suppose I should be a little careful while I'm weak, but…" Martin Grace says, "Maybe if you're really good, I'll make paella tomorrow night." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little bit. "Okay…" She looks up at you, making sure to eat another bite of ice cream before it all melts. "Still want to be able to come out and eat it with everyone else, though…" Martin Grace says, "I know. I'll talk to the doc. Maybe we can get you a wheelchair so you don't tear open any wounds and can wheel on out." Elizabeth Maxwell shakes her head a little bit. "No. I walked to the bathroom without tearing anything open, I can certainly make it to the dining room when I'm just a little stronger." Heather O'Leary rolls over, blinking at the speaking. She is not the quickest waker sometimes, "Who ya talking to this time, Liz'beth?" Martin Grace stands there by the bed, giving Elizabeth the occasional pat-stroke of her hair as encouragement as she eats some ice cream, talking quietly to avoid waking Heather. "Just don't be a hero." Heather O'Leary looks around, slowly waking up, no matter how quiet things are, "Did I fall asleep, again?" Elizabeth Maxwell glances over to Heather, moving her free arm over and scritching her hair gently. "Hi… Welcome back, sleepy." Martin Grace says, "You've been asleep since I've been in here, and God knows I'm no ninja." Heather O'Leary glances over at Martin, and shrugs slightly, "Right now, you are compared to me." She sighs, "Wish you had been there last night… We sure could have used Lucille" Martin Grace says, "Sorry about that. By the time I found out the raid was planned, I was too far away to get back in time. Serves me right for skipping the planning." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little bit and scritches Heather more, smiling. She looks down at what's left in her bowl, picks it up to her mouth, making sure to keep Martin from seeing what she does, before using her tongue to help all the rest into her mouth. She licks her lips off then, and puts the bowl down. "You should keep resting…" Heather O'Leary shrugs at Martin, "Well, in the disguises… would have been hard to explain your M-60…" She sighs softly. Martin Grace says, "When you've got an M-60, there's no need for a disguise." Heather O'Leary nods, "Except for the fact that this mission required the Disguises… Although, we could have left you on the Squadship until we needed your firepower." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little bit and nods at Heather, scritching again and setting the bowl down. "Yeah… hadta slip past the outdoor guard. No wayto hide it from that." Martin Grace says, "Yeah, I guess." He frowns. "Not really wanting to talk shop right now, but, uh, Elizabeth said something about a camp being next?" Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "Labor camp, up Ojai way…" She shrugs, "But not until everyone is healed up." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little at Heather. "Still, we need to get healed up and getting there as soon as possible…" Martin Grace nods. "Right. So … eat your veggies and drink your milk." Heather O'Leary arches an eyebrow, "Veggies and Milk? For some reason, a Nice Juicy Salad and a Large glass of Milk does sound good. Think I can walk to the Kitchen…. I made it through a Shower earlier." Martin Grace says, "Not until you get a clean bill of health from your doctor. And as you currently are, don't think I can't take you if you try to get past me." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little at Heather. "They're not letting me go out to the kitchen yet, doubt they want you doing it either." She grins a little and scritches. Heather O'Leary sighs softly, "Damn… And Liz ate all the ice cream didn't she?" Martin Grace says, "I don't know. Doc gave me the bowl to bring to her." Heather O'Leary smiles sweetly at Martin, "I don't suppose you could get me a Salad, or Ice Cream, could you? Since she seems to think they won't let me get out of bed?" Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little bit and nods. "Better get her something, she'll get grumpy if she doesn't get enough to eat." Martin Grace says, "Yeah. Wouldn't want that. I'll be back in a bit." Heather O'Leary smiles, "Thanks Martin. Remind me to save you some Lasagna next time…" Martin Grace nods. "Will do." Martin Grace moves to the Hallway . Elizabeth Maxwell glances over, slipping the hand under to very gently rub your unbandaged breast. "Guess we won't be having fun for a little while… sorry honey." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "S'OK Baby…" Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little more. "Well, at least we made it out… coulda woke up to far worse things today." she shivers a little. "I just feel bad because I know you worry, then when you were out, I manage to get taken down myself." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "I couldn't worry about you this time… I was too busy Sleeping the Sleep of the Wounded." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and strokes your hair gently. "I know…. I'm sorry." she kisses your forehead softly. Martin Grace arrives from Hallway. Heather O'Leary shakes her head, and Kisses Elizabeth softly on the lips, after she pulls back, she says softly, "My fault for not ducking fast enough." Martin Grace returns a short while later, with a bowl that has some salad greens and some shreddings of turkey and some olives in it. A bottle of dressing, and a fork, are in his other hand. "I used the last of the cold cuts for your salad and my sandwich, which awaits me back in the kitchen even now." Heather O'Leary looks at Martin, and smiles, "Thanks, I owe you one. Now, at least, I won't starve. I haven't eaten anything since… Damn, breakfast yesterday, I think it was." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles, glancing up at Martin coming back in, then scritches Heather. "Then it's about time you ate something." Martin Grace sets the bowl down, offers the fork and dressing. "Dinner is served." He rummages in the corner for where any smart doctor would have left some bottles of water for the inevitable thirst — ah, yes, here's one. Heather O'Leary nods, and sits up enough to cradle the bowl in her lap. She looks at the dressing, and adds just a dab to the Salad. Than she picks up the fork. "It looks delicious." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles, watching Heather quietly, and moving the scritching hand over to rub her back softly. Heather O'Leary frowns, hearing a shout, "What the? Quinn, that's the Doc Bitch, right?" Martin Grace says, "Who?" Heather O'Leary shrugs slightly, "Some Doc they brought in, since Julie, Mike, Lizzy and me all went down…" Elizabeth Maxwell scritches Heather and laughs. "I don't like her either, honey. Still, I suppose we don't have much choice with Julie injured." Heather O'Leary nods, still having her head tilted to see if she can tell what is going on. Martin Grace says, "I should go check on the ruckus. You ladies will be okay? And you'll stay in bed?" Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "I won't get up…. I have food. I might slip into the bathroom for… well, necessary things, but that is as far as I will go tonight." Martin Grace says, "Alright. I'll see you both later, then." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little and scritches Heather, smiling and waving to Martin. "See you later. I'll look forward to it." Martin Grace smiles, gives a little click of his heels, and then departs. Martin Grace moves to the Hallway . Elizabeth Maxwell scritches gently and smiles a little. "So, dream about anything interesting earlier? You looked so peaceful and quiet while you slept…" Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "I don't recall…." She shrugs slightly, "Might just have been asleep, and not dreaming… Or I seem to have a feeling of having been home… maybe I was horseback riding on the Ranch in Texas." Elizabeth Maxwell snuggles gently and nods. "That sounds nice…" She kisses your cheek gently. "That peaceful innocent expression was so wonderful I barely restrained from leaning in and kissing you right when I saw it. Needed to let you sleep." Heather O'Leary says softly, "I guess…" She sighs, "I HATE being stuck in here…" Knocking at the door Elizabeth Maxwell looks up. "Come in, the door's open." Michaela Quinn arrives from Hallway. Heather O'Leary looks up, and prevents herself from cursing, by minimal means. Elizabeth Maxwell scritches Heather's hair gently, and watching the doctor walk in with a less than pleased expression as well. Michaela Quinn saunters into the Bedroom, carrying the jar of salve, "Time for you next application. This one should do it. Than we give you antibiotics, and a little more pain medicine, and a stitch…." She sets the bag down, and notices that Heather is eating. "Good, food will help you recover, although, next time, Jello, or something soft only." Heather O'Leary sighs softly, "This time Doc, I guarantee you cause as much pain, and you will need your own pain killers." She is short with the doc, and ignores the comment about eating soft foods. She takes a bite, munching happily. Elizabeth Maxwell keeps watching the doctor as she goes along, rolling her eyes as Heather threatens. Though she makes a nearly inaudible noise in her throat at eating jello and soft foods. Otherwise, she stays silent. Michaela Quinn shrugs slightly, and ignores the eating woman. She moves over to Elizabeth, "Show me the wound." She gets out a Needle, stitching thread, a Hypodermic needle, some medicines, and a Bandage. She already set the Salve down next to Elizabeth. Heather O'Leary continues to eat. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs, and pulls the light shirt off the area, letting the blast marks get exposed. "All right…" Michaela Quinn unscrews the lid of the Salve, and wipes a large amount of the Anti-Cobalt Salve on Elizabeth's Shoulder. She makes sure it will stay in place, by placing a bandage on the wound. She than pulls out a Hypodermic Needle, and a couple jars. She injects the needle into one, and fills it with Pain Killer. This goes into Elizabeth's arm. She removes the needle, replaces it, and fills it with Penicillin. She knows their reactions to it, so is safe. She injects this into the chest, as close to the wound as possible. She adds two stitches to hold the wound closed, than tapes a bandage over the wound. MEDICAL: Michaela Quinn attempts to heal Elizabeth Maxwell and is able to heal them a little. MEDICAL: Michaela Quinn attempts to heal Elizabeth Maxwell and is able to heal them a little. MEDICAL: Michaela Quinn attempts to heal Elizabeth Maxwell and is able to heal them a little. Heather O'Leary continues to eat, watching the Doctor. Michaela Quinn moves around to Heather, removes the Salad, and says, "Off with the Shirt." She makes preparation to do the same to Heather, as she did to Liz. Elizabeth Maxwell flinches as the needles are poked into her, a slight exhalation slipping out of her mouth, especially for the second one. Heather O'Leary sighs softly, "That salad will be coming back when you are done." She removes her shirt, and glances down at her breast, than stomach. The wounds don't appear to be as bad as they were before, but they still do leak some blood, not much. Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little then, at Heather. "ew…" Michaela Quinn repeats the same procedure with Heather, Salve, Pain Killer, Anti-Biotic, and stitches, to both wounds. She covers them with a bandage, and tapes them down. "Alright, those stitches will dissolve in 48 hours or so. Until than, no showers or baths. Can't get them wet. IF you feel you must, you can go as far as the Living Room. No workouts, no lifting." She turns for the door, "Unless there is anything else?" MEDICAL: Michaela Quinn attempts to heal Heather O'Leary and is able to heal them a little. MEDICAL: Michaela Quinn attempts to heal Heather O'Leary and is able to heal them a little. Elizabeth Maxwell groans softly. "No… I assume we can sponge ourselves off with wet washcloths at least, if we avoid the stitches?" Michaela Quinn nods, "But absolutely *no* liquid is to touch the wound, the stitches, or the Bandage. If that happens, I will have to come back, and check your wounds, by reopening them, and that will keep you in bed for about a week." She steps out of the Bedroom, glad to be out of there. She did, perhaps on purpose, forget to return the salad to Heather. Michaela Quinn moves to the Hallway . Elizabeth Maxwell watches the doctor leave, and a very soft growl comes from deep in her throat, as soon as she thinks the doctor is out of earshot. Then she glances to Heather. "Well, if we're allowed to go to as far as the living room, we're allowed to go to the kitchen as well, I figure." Heather O'Leary nods, "I suppose… the bitch left my salad across the room. I have to get it anyway." She pushes herself up, and than frowns, "Damn, I thought she gave me some pain killer…" Elizabeth Maxwell glances over. "I can get it, if you'd rather… She probably went light on your painkiller, or put water in instead, after you were that grumpy with her to her face." She slips off the bed, standing a little unsteadily, and heading for the other end of the room. Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "No… I will get it… Call me determined to get mobile again." With a soft mew of pain, she gets to her feet… Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little and nods, walking over to the closet then. "I sponged myself down earlier…" She slips some clothes out, and goes for the dresser. "so I'm going to get dressed." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, recaptures her salad, and collapses, quietly on the bed. The look on her face is from acute pain, but she is trying not to let Liz see it. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little at Heather. "So, should we go somewhere out of the room, maybe? Or aren't you feeling up to it?" Heather O'Leary shrugs slightly, determined to prevent Liz from knowing that the pain killers seem to be pain enhancers. She says, around a bite of her salad, "Up to you, Love. You want to go Visit, we can… Otherwise, we can stay here." Elizabeth Maxwell bites her lip a little, slipping over to Heather slowly, and hugging. "If you're not feeling up to it, we can stay here…" Heather O'Leary forces a smile onto her face, and says simply, "I don't want you to push yourself. As long as you are sure you can make it, I can too." Elizabeth Maxwell snuggles very softly. "I just don't want you going if you're hurting too much. Again, I know that doctor doesn't like you, so wonder how much painkiller she actually put on…" Heather O'Leary shrugs, "I felt it go in…" She smiles, "I'm fine. I think maybe a walk around the House would do me some good." Elizabeth Maxwell snuggles again, slipping up and hugging gently with one arm, and gently slipping a hand up to feel your hair, and forehead. "I just worry about you." Heather O'Leary chuckles, "I worry for you, You worry about me… Between the two of us, we'll have ulcers in a couple years." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles, snuggling gently. "You shouldn't worry so much… I'll help you if you want… I know it hurts…" Heather O'Leary smiles sweetly, almost innocently, "It's not so bad." She forces herself to stand up, gritting her teeth on any pain, "See?" Perhaps her breathing is a little heavier, but not much. She covers herself with a button up Shirt, not caring how matched it is with her grey cotton shorts, but it allows for ease in getting it on. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs, and wraps her arms around the shirt, trying to help you stay up as much as she's allowed to. "Okay… Heather O'Leary shakes her head is resignation, knowing Liz is going to try to do too much to help her, when Liz should be making sure that she is all right. Not worrying about Heather. She doesn't slip into any other shorts, not caring about the fact that these barely cover anything, nor do shoes make an appearance, they will just have to deal with Heather, as she is. Elizabeth Maxwell just keeps her arms around, trying to keep you up properly, worried. "Love you, honey…" Heather O'Leary says softly, "Love you too…" She looks thoughtful, "Where too?" Elizabeth Maxwell snuggles tightly. "Hmm… well… should we openly defy what the doctor said, and get something more to eat?" Then she grins a little and scritches. Heather O'Leary looks thoughtful, and than sniffs the air. She can smell that someone found the plate full of lasagna she hid. Must have been Ham. Elizabeth Maxwell grins a little and snuggles a little bit, sniffing as well. "Oooh. Lasagna…" She grins a little and snuggles. "Hope someone isn't eating it all…" Heather O'Leary shrugs, "Only enough for a couple people… Likely someone is eating it all." She shrugs, "I'll make it again next week." Elizabeth Maxwell snuggles a little bit and nods. "I guess I just want to go where other people are, y'know?" Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "I know Baby…" Elizabeth Maxwell carefully slips for the door, making sure to keep hold of you. "Come on, honey…" You go to Hallway. Heather O'Leary arrives from Elizabeth and Heather's Room. Heather O'Leary moves with Lizzy. Elizabeth Maxwell gently keeps assisting, towards the foyer. "You're doing just fine…" You go to Foyer. Heather O'Leary arrives from Hallway. Heather O'Leary smirks, "Worry about yourself, Blondy." She winks. Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little and tickles. "I'd rather be worrying abut you." she kisses your chin. You go to Dining Room. Heather O'Leary arrives from Foyer. You go to Kitchen. Heather O'Leary arrives from Dining Room. (continuation of Get the Doc a Doc log) Juliet Parrish arches an eyebrow, smirking. "Thanks, but…it's red." That explains it! "It's not the killing, Ham, don't think that." She's good at reading expressions. "It's…how, and why, and…the coldness it was done with. Killing someone in combat is one thing…" Ham Tyler shrugs slightly, still eating the Lasagna, "It had to be done, did it not? If you left them, they would have helped rebuild the plant, if you brought them here, we'd have to feed them, and make sure they had the Red Dust antidote… if we didn't give them pills, it would have been death here for them." He sighs softly, "Want a Sandwich than?" He arches an eyebrow as the trouble-twins make an appearance, "Aren't you two supposed to be in bed?" Elizabeth Maxwell slips in from the dining room, with one arm wrapped around Heather, intending to support her if she needs to. She glances up as she hears the conversation, and sighs. "We've been cleared to go as far as the living room or here, at least." She glances to Julie, then back at Ham. "and that's /if/ none of them were loyal enough to try escaping to report our camp location, as well. The only reason they aren't armed is because they're handling the ones who won't be fighting back." Heather O'Leary frowns at the conversation, but she tries to ignore it. Her pain killers aren't working, as might become apparent to someone who is keeping a watchful eye on her. She lets Liz get her to the Kitchen area, than says to Liz, "You sit down, I'll get you some Food… since someone stole the Lasagna." Juliet Parrish shakes her head, reaching out to push the plate, still with half the leftover lasagna on it, towards the other side, away from Ham. "I'm not hungry, you two eat…sit, Heather." Ham Tyler winks at Heather, and says, "No one marked a name on it, but it is not to shabby O'Leary, we might let you make it again." He frowns slightly at Julie, while taking a long drink of his beer, the only one here that can drink at the moment. And while he was drinking, Julie stole the rest of the plate to pass along. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs softly at Julie and shakes her head. "I'm sorry, Julie. I didn't mean to spoil your appetite." She shakes her head a little. "So what's been going on while we were stuck in bed?" Heather O'Leary says softly, "Sit, eat Liz'Beth…" She closes her eyes, than makes sure she and Liz are no longer arm-linked. She shuffles for the Fridge for a Glass of juice. Something to wash down the Salad Chef Grace made for her earlier. Doesn't Ham look cute with his fork pressing down on the table, like he was trying to find a bite? He shrugs, and sets the fork down, deciding on drinking more beer, "Drink your water than, Julie." Juliet Parrish nods mutely, lifting her glass to sip as she looks towards Liz. "Nothing, been quiet. Mike is getting old, though…had to go to bed early, was tired." Elizabeth Maxwell hmms and shrugs a little, slipping for the fridge as well, and trying to give the table something of a wider berth then normal, heading to get a glass along her way. The sound of a glass falling to the ground, can be heard from the Fridge, "Damn" is Heather's comment, but at least it was a plastic glass, not a glass… glass. She leans over to pick it up, and this time, is able to fumble the glass, the juice, and opening the juice, all at once. For her next trick, she will try to breathe and walk at the same time. Ham Tyler wonders how he gets roped into playing nursemaid for three women, not one that cares much for him, all things being equal. Too bad his wife and daughter aren't here, but that is a constant companion in his life, them being dead all these years. He shakes his head, to make sure none of this shows, but the lines around his eyes are not quite co-operating. They seem softer than normal, like he is having a good memory, mixed with a sad one. Elizabeth Maxwell's attempt at getting a glass, at least initially, isn't going bad, she has one down from the cupboard, a plastic one like Heather's, just in case. She slips for the fridge then, trying not to look too much at the table. Heather O'Leary slips to the table, trying not to drop anything, and look, she is breathing. She sits down, eyes filled with pain, than pours a glass of juice, her hands only shaking a little. Juliet Parrish pushes up from the table, after finishing her glass of water. "I'll wash that in the morning, before work," she mutters, stifling a yawn before, with a wave, she heads to bed. Ham Tyler nods, "Next time Julie… Duck a little better, eh?" He leans back, drinking a bit more beer, and watching the Trouble-Twins. Elizabeth Maxwell glances over to Julie and smiles, then. "Sleep well. Don't get too wild with Mike when you're both hurt… but you know that." She grins a little more, slipping for the fridge, looking at her glass and hmming slightly. She grabs a mountain dew out, and puts the glass into the drying rack, for later. LOG ENDS Category:Log Category:RATED-PG-13